I Had A Nightmare
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: Maria, Mickey's daughter, wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare... Daddy and Daughter bonding Includes my OC, Maria age: 5 :)


"Daddy?... Mama?..." Maria said to the dark air before her. She couldn't see a thing, and she was getting worried. She heard a stick break behind her; she quickly turned around to see if someone was coming.

"…Daddy?" she said again, just then two red eyes appeared and the figured lunged toward her.

Maria sat up in her bed, panting a bit, she looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom. Maria sighed in relief, the felt chills roll up her back as she thought about the nightmare she had just moments ago. She quickly looked around her room waiting for something to jump out at her.

'_Your bein' silly Maria… Ya gotta stop actin' like Unca Donald…' _Maria told herself.

She looked over at her window, she couldn't see anything, she looked away from it and down at the stuffed animal version of her father and held it close.

BUMP

Maria lifted her head quickly.

BUMP

She scanned her room, not sure of where the noise was coming from.

BUMP

Maria looked toward her window once again. She watched the window carefully, ready to make a run from the red-eyed creature who could be preparing to jump through her window.

BUMP, BUMP, BuMp, BuMp…

As the bumps and cracks continued, Maria jumped out of her bed, grabbed her plush figure of her dad, and quickly ran out of her room.

She ran down the hall to her parent's room, she carefully opened the door and looked around the dark room. Maria looked over at her parents; her mother was facing toward the door both arms neatly tucked under her pillow with a peaceful look on her face. Her father was also facing the door, but had one arm draped over her mother is a protective manner, and snoring slightly. Maria smiled and sighed, relieved at the sight of her parents. She slowly made her way to her father's side of the bed and stood on her tippy toes to reached up and slightly poked her father's arm.

"….Daddy?" she said, careful not to wake her mother. Mickey moved slightly and groaned, but did not wake.

"….Daddy…" she said a bit louder, shaking his arm a little bit.

Mickey's eyes opened a bit and looked around the room, he looked over to where Maria stood.

"Maria, what are ya' doin' up at-" he looked over at the clock next to the bed, " Four in the mornin'?" he finished, turning to his daughter, who was holding her plushed Mickey to her face.

"I-I had a n-nightmare…." She said in a low, sad voice. Mickey face softened, "Oh honey…." He started, as he sat up a bit more.

" Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked as he patted the small pace in between him and Minnie.

Maria nodded, as she went to the foot of the bed and got on and moved up in between her father and mother. For the next ten minutes, Maria explained the nightmare she had, trying to recall everything that happened. Once she finished Mickey pulled her into a hug.

"Don'cha worry, sweetie. Nothin' is ever goin' hurt ya…." Mickey said, holding 5 year old Maria in his arms. Maria sighed leaning into her father, trusting every single word he said.

"Do ya wanna sleep with me and mama tonight?" he asked a few minutes later, Maria nodded, looking up at him with tired eyes. Her father smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, just promise not to kick me off this time?" he asked, with a smile. Maria chuckled softly, and nodded holding up her pinky.

"Pinky promise…" she said, her father took her pinky with his pinky and shook it gently.

. "I'm holdin' ya to it…" he whispered, as he and Maria made themselves comfortable. A minute later, Maria held her plushed Mickey close as she whispered.

"Good night Daddy, I love you…"

"Love ya' too, Maria… Love ya too…"

**Wow… finally a story! Haha! I am stuck on "The Way Life Is" I am NOT stopping it! I promise! I will finish it! I just am kind of stuck right now detail wise…. **

**I wish I would have made the nightmare part a bit longer… but I didn't really want to focus it around the nightmare part **

**So what did you guys think? I tried to keep Mickey in character as much as I possibly could ^^; **

**DISCLAIMER: Mickey and Minnie are owned by Disney and Maria belongs to me! Please ask if you are going to use her ^_^ Thanks!**


End file.
